May I take a Message?
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Is Allen really who he says he is? Or was the Gatekeeper right after all? Allen Walker died and was reborn 5 years ago. Allen Walker is an Akuma. Rated T. Based off of Pilot Chapter zero.
1. Realization of a Disturbing Truth

**Summary: Is Allen really who he says he is? Or was the Gatekeeper right after all? Allen Walker died and was reborn 5 years ago. Allen Walker is an Akuma. Rated T. Based off of Pilot Chapter zero.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man or anything related. It belongs to its respected owners. **

Prologue: Realization of a Disturbing Truth

Allen POV

"Lenalee, Lavi! Where are you?" I called into the darkness around me. It was like a spotlight was shining on me and I couldn't see anything except for myself. I could hear a whispering sound all around me. It was the voices of all the Finders and Scientists and Exorcists that I've met.

"Why do you fight to save the Akuma? Why do you fight to save the humans?" they whisper, all their voices echoing each other.

"I fight because I want to save humans and Akuma alike. With my right hand I will save humans, and with my left hand I will save the Akuma," I shouted to the invisible beings.

"Do you really? Aren't you just sparing your own kind?" a single voice that sounded like Komui's whispered nearby. "You don't want them to end up as killing machines. Or worse." It paused, allowing me to absorb what it said. "They could end up like you."

The spotlight widened and showed the whole area around me. The only thing here was a mirror and I made my way towards it. I screamed as I saw my reflection. It was a level 3 Akuma, who had white hair protruding from its head, an angry scar on its pale white face and its arm was dark black and clawed. The Akuma was me. The real me. Or the person I'm supposed to be according to my previous master, the Earl. As my screamed continues, I heard a voice in my ear, calling to me and saying, "Allen, please. Allen, get up." I felt my shoulder being shaken and as turned my head and opened my eyes, I saw Lavi in front of my face.

"La-Lavi?" I mumbled out tiredly. Even though I sleep for the most of the night, I felt more tired than when I went to bed.

"Who else would it be? Yuu-chan?" Lavi's face broke out into a smile.

I smiled as well and said, "Now why would Kanda come to wake me up? He's just an ass."

Lavi looked at my straight in the eye and said, "What happened to your polite way of speaking?"

"Huh?" My voice squeaked as I felt a lie coming on. "Oh! Sometimes when I wake up in the morning, I still think that I'm in Master's apprenticeship." In truth, I forget that I am an Exorcist, not an Akuma when I first awake in the morning. I forget that I need to be polite like I want to be and resort to the way this body I'm in used to speak.

"Old habits carry over," I say to him. "So why'd you wake me up."

"You promised that you'd train with me today," he said, his face becoming a pout. I rub the back of my head and say, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"And we have a new exorcist recruit coming in, so we have to train him too," Lavi said, his tone sounding babyish. "I wanted to train with only you today."

I laughed at him as we made our way out of my room. My usual bodyguard Link followed me as we made our way to the cafeteria and Jerry. I got to Jerry and said, "Hey there, Jerry. I'll have lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef stew and a meat pie and calpaccho and a nashigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice and for dessert I want a manga pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos. Please, might I add?"

Jerry gave his signature smile and said, before turning around, "Sure thing sweetie. Whatever you like." Before I knew it, Jerry had my food all ready and Lavi and I were making our way to a table. Most of the table's usually hold about 10 or so people and when we got to our usual one, there was someone that we haven't seen before. He stiffened and turned, his eyes glowing the way my cursed one does. They were both black with red pupils and wide-eyed, staring at me.

His hair was a reddish-blonde and his skin was tanned from the sun. He was also wearing the Exorcist uniform too. I ignored his eyes, thinking that they were naturally that way.

I smiled and said, "You must be the new Exorcist. Hi, my name is Allen Walker and me and Lavi, this guy, are supposed to train you later. What's your name?"

His eyes became less wide and more of a glare, similar to the one Kanda gives me and he said, "Akuma."

"Huh? Your name's Akuma?"

"No. My cursed eyes see you. You're an Akuma."

I stared in disbelief at him. Sure, I guess I'm technically an Akuma, but I'm not like others. I don't kill. I don't feel the need to kill people. I use the Innocence in this body to save my fellow Akuma. To prevent them from becoming killing machines or from becoming like me, a tormented soul that has to suffer through each day. To give salvation to their poor Akuma souls.

"I-I don't kn-know wha-what you're ta-talking about!" I stuttered. Lavi and Kanda and Lenalee also looked at me in disbelief. But then Lavi let out a huge laugh and didn't stop for at least a few minutes.

"There is no way in this world that Allen is an Akuma!" He said, his voice strained from his hysterical bout of laughter. "He has Innocence in his left arm and he helps the Black Order to destroy the Akuma."

"Well, technically Lavi, I SAVE the Akuma's souls from eternal damnation," I interrupted.

The guy stared at me some more and the darkness in his eyes slowly faded. His eyes were a dark turquoise and were oh-so-familiar.

"That tanned skin, that strawberry hair and those turquoise eyes," I mumbled. "You can't be, can you?"

"Hello Allen," he said. "I am Reid. I am from your former life. The one from before you died five years ago. Right before our dear friend Riley called upon the Millennium Earl to bring you back."

My eyes widened as I realized that he really did know me. He knew the real Allen Walker, the real me. I heard an intake of breath around me as I realized that the room was completely silent and everyone was listening to us.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked me. "Is this true? Are you really an Akuma?"

I looked up into her beautiful purple eyes, searching for the words to tell her.

"I'm, I'm sorry Lenalee. I, I just didn't want anyone of you to learn the truth," I choked out. I could feel hot and heavy tears coming to my eyes. "I want to—I want to—."

I looked into Lenalee's, Lavi's and Reid's eyes. "I want to save them from becoming like me."

"Allen." I looked up and saw Komui, his figure blurred with my tears. His was very solemn, his expression downcast but still firm. "We need to take you in under knowledge that you are working with the Earl." Link made his way closer to me and said, "Hold out your hands behind you." A feeling of déjà-vu overcame me as Link bound my hands together with his Secret Technique: Binding Feathers.

I looked to Link and attempted to crack a smile, saying, "Reminds you of old times, huh? Like when I was under suspicion of being the 14th." But then of course I am the 14th.

I turned to Lenalee and Lavi and said to them, "I'm sorry. We'll talk later. I promise!"

And then I was charted away to the depths of that hallway that contains all of Komui's failed experiments.

Lavi POV

I stared in disbelief as he marched down the hallway, his arms bound behind him. I felt hot, boiling anger rise up inside me. I turned quickly to this Reid guy and shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" The band surrounding the cafeteria dispersed only the four of us were left.

"How dare you send the only person to crack through my Bookman heart down into Komui's secret labs!?" I shouted at him.

"Do you wish to know," he said. "What happened five years ago?"


	2. Allen Did What?

Chapter 1: Allen did what?

Lavi POV

"It first began about five or so years ago, when Allen, Riley and I were all about 10," Reid began. "The three of us were all orphans, abandoned by our real families when we were young. We wandered through the country side, attempting to find ways to get money and to eat and to live. We ran into a man named Mana Walker at a circus that we temporarily joined. Allen was a real punk before then. But Mana took us in anyway and we lived with him."

"So that part was true, then," I said. "Allen told us that Mana died and he tried to bring him back and when Mana almost destroyed him against his will, the Innocence in his arm activated."

"That's only partially true," Reid said, shaking his head. "Allen never had Innocence in him. Our friend Riley did. We were all sad when Mana died, but Allen especially. He was the only one of us that couldn't remember his real last name. He took on the last name Walker in memory of Mana. Being foolish kids, we left Allen alone at Mana's grave site, but when Riley and I were heading to bring flowers to Mana's grave, we saw Allen dead on the ground, his pure white hair coated in his blood. His hair had always been white, we don't really know why. He had a huge scar over his left eyes from where Mana scratched him. Riley got really angry at Allen for dying on us and out of nowhere, Riley's deformed hand changed into the clawed Anti-Akuma weapon that Allen probably had at one time. He destroyed the Mana Akuma, but was still grieving for Mana and Allen. I left him alone to give him some space and when I came back to him later, I found him dead as well. His hair was slowly being stained white and a fresh scar opened on his left cheek. It turned out that he tried to bring Allen back, despite knowing what would happen, and Allen now inhabited his body. He slowly awoke and when he looked at me he said, 'Reid? What happened to Riley?' His voice was so young and childish and helpless. It was just like he was the real Allen, but some of his features were different. Before he was a pretty tall kid, but now he was just a short bean-sprout. His facial features were softer, not as sharp as they used to be too."

"That definitely interesting," Lenalee said her voice quiet and not as strong as it usually was. "Most Akuma's attack all around them when they are at that level and don't make it known that they are not the person who's body they stole."

"I didn't really understand it either back then," Reid said his voice calm. "I now have a theory that the Innocence in Riley's body somehow made Allen less of an Akuma and more of the human he used to be."

I shook my head and said, "I don't know. Even with all the knowledge that I've accumulated over my years of being a Bookman. But Allen is seriously one messed up kid. First, he was deemed The Destroyer of Time, and then was the reincarnation of the 14th Noah and now we find out that he's also an Akuma. He has so much pain and sorrow and hate on his shoulders."

"I wonder what they're doing to him now," Lenalee said as she looked over the pile of food that he had left behind.

Allen POV

"Li~nk! Why'd we have to leave my food behind?" I cried as I heard my stomach growling. "I'm hungry!" I felt the need to pound my fists lightly against him like a child would, but of course my hands are tied. Literally.

"We shall bring up your food later, Allen," he said, his voice monotone. "But you really shouldn't eat that much, it's not good for you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Says the man who eats desserts all the time." Link turned bright red and stomped off ahead of me. He turned back to me and said, "What would you know about my eating habits!? You're just a messed up Akuma!" My temper boiled to its tipping point and I ran towards him, jumped and kicked him in the back. I stuck my tongue out again and said, "Do you realize how many times I've saved your ass? Despite me being the way I am! Sure, there may have been times when I wanted to thrash you to death but it's not in my nature as an Exorcist."

Link stopped and turned, his face red and his expression blank, "You better hope that Central doesn't kill you."

We marched forward, Komui very far ahead of us, and down the various hallways towards that one hall I've never been down before.

"!!!!!" I heard behind me and when I turned I saw Timothy running towards me. Being the prankster and brat that he is, he purposely bumped his head into mine and I had blacked out.

3rd Person POV

As soon as Timothy and Allen collided, they both lay on the ground for at least half a minute, before Allen got up. He sat on the ground and grinned. He said, "Yes! I overcame Allen once again!!"

"Timothy! Get out of Allen!" Link yelled at Timothy-in-Allen's-body. "We have arrested Allen."

Timothy looked Allen up and down and yelled, "Link, why'd you bind him!? What's he arrested for?"

"Allen Walker is an Akuma."

Allen's face was blank when Timothy suddenly yelled, through Allen, "There is no way that Allen's an Akuma! He's an Exorcist, ain't he?"

"For the last time Timothy, get out of Allen!" Link violently said as he smacked Allen across the face.

Allen POV

I awoke to a sting on my cheeks.

"Ow, what the hell with slapping me, Link?" I asked. My attention was diverted to Timothy as he stirred awake. "What the hell was that Timothy?!"

He looked at me, his face solemn and his eyes dark. "Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really an Akuma?" Even his voice was solemn. As if he was disappointed in me.

"About that Tim," I said. "I'll tell you about that . . ." I smiled. "Once they reach a verdict."

Timothy turned red as he realized that I was going to be stubborn. "Damn it Allen! You're a real bastard, ya know!"

I smiled again but it didn't have any of my usual heart behind it. "Your right there Tim. I truly am a 'bastard'."

I continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Link and Timothy behind. Link turned to Timothy, saluted and proceeded to run after the running Allen.

"Allen can't be one. He's too good," Timothy whispered as he was left alone. "Allen can't be an Akuma." He was so far away that I barely heard him, but it was the loudest sound to me at that moment.

Link and I continued our stroll through the halls until we reached it. The hallway that Komui tested most of his experiments on and the hallway were people were interrogated by higher-ups. As we were walking down the hall, I swore I saw dark splatters on the walls. Frankly, it was creeping me out. I looked between my left and right rapidly when I saw a shadow moving. And it didn't belong to either Link or me.

"Li-link?" I stuttered. "Did you se-see tha-that?"

Komui slowed down until he was right next to me and said, in that God awful annoying tone of his, "Just ignore it Allen! No need to worry! It's not like there are any ghosts down here! Or at least nothing like that ghost in the old headquarters."

'That really doesn't make me feel better,' I thought as we trudged down the hallway. I warily walked behind Komui, his strides long and full of 'happy' energy. He's like the complete opposite of this place. Link and I followed him quickly, but I soon hit a solid mass a few seconds later. I looked up to see Komui, facing a door at the wall. He looked so serious, like he is when Lenalee is involved. A dark shadow fell down on his face and his expression was solemn.

"We're here," he said. "I've already informed the Generals and they have gathered to judge you."

"All of the Generals?" I tentatively asked. "Does that mean Master's there too?"

Komui looked back to me and gave me a thumbs-up, saying "Yep~! Have fun!" He opened the door and pushed me inside, slamming it behind me.

I felt the binds on my hands loosen and fall to the ground. I stared into the darkness in front of me. "Hello!" I called out into the seemingly empty room. The room was filled with a bright light and I saw the 4 living Generals seated behind a long table.

"Allen Walker," I heard Master call. "Plead your case."


End file.
